wm43_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob episodes
Total Amazing *Just One Bite (A+) *Band Geeks (A+) *Atlantis Squarepants (A+) *Christmas Who (A+) *Frankendoodle (A+) *Chocolate with Nuts (A+) *Truth or Square (A+) *Welcome to the Chum Bucket (A+) *Can You Spare a Dime? (A+) *SB-129 (A+) *Shanghaied (A+) *Snowball Effect (A+) *Dying For Pie (A+) *Krusty Towers (A+) *I Had an Accident (A+) *Spongebob Meets the Strangler (A+) *Mimic Madness (A+) *Roller Cowards (A+) *Wet Painters (A+) *Dunces and Dragons (A+) *Planet of the Jellyfish (A+) *Graveyard Shift (A+) *One Krab's Trash (A+) *Bulletin Board (A+) *It's a Spongebob Christmas (A+) *Wishing you Well (A+) *No Weenies Allowed (A+) *Squid Noir (A+) *F.U.N (A+) *Skill Crane (A+) *Sailor Mouth (A+) *Squidville (A+) *Nasty Patty (A+) *Have You Seen This Snail? (A+) *Fear of a Krabby Patty (A+) *Plankton Paranoia (A+) *Big Pink Loser (A+) *Idiot Box (A+) *Sharks vs Pods (A+) *The Whole Tooth (A+) *My Pretty Seahorse (A+) *Artist Unknown (A+) *Pizza Delivery (A+) *The Algae's Always Greener (A+) *Krusty Love (A+) *Krab Borg (A+) *What's Eating Patrick (A+) *ChefBob (A+) *Mrs. Puff You're Fired (A+) *Krusty Krab Training Video (A+) *Club Spongebob (A+) *The Camping Episode (A+) *Teacher's Pests (A+) *Patrick! The Game (A+) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V (A+) *Life of Crime (A+) *Imitation Krabs (A+) *Krabs a la Mode (A+) *Squid on Strike (A+) *Rock-a Bye Bivalve (A+) *The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom (A+) *Feral Friends (A+) *Arrgh (A+) *The Great Snail Race (A+) *Hello Bikini Bottom (A+) *Friend or Foe (A+) *The Fry Cook Games (A+) *The Lost Mattress (A+) *The Pink Purlonior (A+) *Procrastination (A+) *Rock Bottom (A+) Great *The Bully (A) *Clams (A) *Something Smells (A) *Jellyfish Jam (A) *Walking Small (A) *Survival of the Idiots (A) *Patty Hype (A) *Born Again Krabs (A) *Squilliam Returns (A) *Doing Time (A) *The Sewers of Bikini Bottom (A) *There's a Sponge in my Soup (A) *Married to Money (A) *Surf N Turf (A) *The Getaway (A) *Sing a Song of Patrick (A) *Goodbye Krabby Patty (A) *Doodle Dimension (A) *Lost and Found (A) *Krabs vs Plankton (A) *Fools in April (A) *Squid's Day Off (A) *The Night Patty (A) *Mid-Life Crustacean (A) *Plankton's Pet (A) *Employee of the Month (A) *Bottle Burglars (A) *Larry's Gym (A) *Selling Out (A) *Grandmum's The Word (A) *Glove World R.I.P (A) *Texas (A) *Sanctuary! (A) *Plankton's Army (A) *No Free Rides (A) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III (A) *Chatterbox Gary (A) *Squidward in Clarinetland (A) *Ghoul Fools (A) *Sand Castles in the Sand (A) *Karate Island (A) *Sleepy Time (A) *Mall Girl Pearl (A) *Culture Shock (A) *Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (A) *Shopping List (A) *The Good Krabby Name (A) *Two Thumbs Down (A) *Earworm (A) *Wormy (A) *Unreal Estate (A) *Pull up a Barrel (A) *Opposite Day (A) *Enemy In-Law (A) *Goo Goo Gas (A) *Jellyfish Hunter (A) *Pickles (A) *CopyBob DittoPants (A) *My Leg! (A) *Pressure (A) *Karate Choppers (A) *Frozen Face-Off (A) *Suds (A) *Shell of a Man (A-) *Spot Returns (A-) *Plankton! (A-) *Valentine's Day (A-) *Best Day Ever (A-) *Mermaid Pants (A-) *Snail Mail (A-) *Back to the Past (A-) *The Way of the Sponge (A-) *Sandy's Nutmare (A-) *The Two Faces of Squidward (A-) *Home Sweet Pineapple (A-) *Safe Deposit Krabs (A-) *Sanitation Insanity (A-) *Mooncation (A-) *The Great Patty Caper (A-) *Suction Cup Symphony (A-) *New Student Starfish (A-) *Best Frenemies (A-) *Bubbletown (A-) *Not Normal (A-) *The Donut of Shame (A-) *The Smoking Peanut (A-) *Man Ray Returns (A-) *Tutor Sauce (A-) *The Secret Box (A-) *Burst Your Bubble (A-) *The Paper (A-) *Pineapple Invasion (A-) *Krabby Patty Creature Feature (A-) *License to Milkshake (A-) *Treats! (A-) *Oral Report (A-) *The Wreck of the Moana Loa (A-) *No Hat for Pat (A-) *Whale of a Birthday (A-) *Squid Plus One (A-) *Spy Buddies (A-) *Ripped Pants (A-) Good *Squeaky Boots (B+) *BlackJack (B+) *Food Con Castaways (B+) *For Here or to Go (B+) *A Friendly Game (B+) *Jailbeak! (B+) *Bunny Hunt (B+) *Gary's New Toy (B+) *Whale Watching (B+) *Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle (B+) *Spongebob vs. The Patty Gadget (B+) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV (B+) *That's No Lady (B+) *Mermaid Man Begins (B+) *Sold! (B+) *Kracked Krabs (B+) *Once Bitten (B+) *Patrick-Man! (B+) *The Krusty Plate (B+) *Appointment TV (B+) *Gary Takes a Bath (B+) *The Slumber Party (B+) *Sandy's Rocket (B+) *Hall Monitor (B+) *Missing Identity (B+) *Chum Fricassee (B+) *The Bad Guy Club for Villains (B+) *Pest of the West (B+) *Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm (B+) *Larry the Floor Manager (B+) *Spongebob's Place (B+) *Whelk Attack (B+) *The Krusty Sponge (B+) *Sentimental Sponge (B+) *Chum Caverns (B+) *Squidtastic Voyage (B+) *20,000 Patties Under the Sea (B+) *I Was a Teenage Gary (B+) *Eek, An Urchin (B+) *Chum Bucket Supreme (B+) *Single Cell Anniversary (B+) *Hooky (B+) *The Check-Up (B+) *I'm Your Biggest Fanatic (B+) *Naughty Nautical Neighbors (B+) *Ghost Host (B+) *Scavenger Pants (B+) *Trident Trouble (B+) *The Abrasive Side (B+) *Squidward's School for Grown-Ups (B+) *Drive Happy (B+) *Enchanted Tiki Dreams (B+) *The Inmates of Summer (B+) *New Digs (B+) *The Inside Job (B+) *Krusty Krushers (B) *The Executive Treatment (B) *Mustard O'Mine (B) *Ugh (B) *Scaredy Pants (B) *Blackened Sponge (B) *It Came From Goo Lagoon (B) *Krusty Dogs (B) *Prehibernation Week (B) *Jellyfishing (B) *Krusty Kleaners (B) *New Leaf (B) *Lost in Bikini Bottom (B) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II (B) *Krusty Kleaners (B) *Lame and Fortune (B) *Walking the Plankton (B) *Spongebob Squarepants vs The Big One (B) *Bucket Sweet Bucket (B) *The Grill is Gone (B) *Your Shoe's Untied (B) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (B) *Bummer Vacation (B) *Bubble Buddy (B) *The Hot Shot (B) *Bubblestand (B) *Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation (B) *Squirrel Record (B) *Drive Thru (B) *Neptune's Spatula (B) *Don't Wake Patrick (B) *Bumper to Bumper (B) *Perfect Chemistry (B) *Spongebob's Last Stand (B) *Karen 2.0 (B) *SpongeBob LongPants (B) *Spin the Bottle (B) *Grandpappy the Pirate (B) *Stuck on the Roof (B) *Krusty Katering (B) *Money Talks (B) *Evil Spatula (B) *Krabby Land (B) *Help Wanted (B) *Picture Day (B) *Cave Dwelling Sponge (B) *Chimps Ahoy (B) *Squid Defense (B) *Boating School (B) *Spongeguard on Duty (B) *Love That Squid (B) *The Incredible Shrinking Sponge (B) *Sweet and Sour Squid (B) Decent *Tea at the Treedome (B-) *Gone (B-) *Little Yellow Book (B-) *Driven to Tears (B-) *Funny Pants (B-) *inSPONGEiac (B-) *Overbooked (B-) *Spongicus (B-) *Tunnel of Glove (B-) *Code Yellow (B-) *Company Picnic (B-) *Slimy Dancing (B-) *Bossy Boots (B-) *Squirrel Jokes (B-) *Hocus Pocus (B-) *I'm With Stupid (B-) *No Pictures, Please (B-) *Salsa Imbecillius (B-) *House Worming (B-) *Mutiny on the Krusty (B-) *The Original Fry Cook (B-) *Growth Spout (B-) *Greasy Buffoons (B-) *Cuddle E. Huggs (B-) *Pranks a Lot (B-) *Plankton Gets the Boot (B-) *Seance Shmeance (B-) *The Masterpiece (B-) *Gary in Love (B-) *Yeti Krabs (B-) *The Krabby Patty that ate Bikini Bottom (B-) *Move Your Bubble Bass (B-) *The Curse of the Hex (B-) Average *A Life in a Day (C+) *To Save A Squirrel (C+) *Rodeo Daze (C+) *Patty Caper (C+) *Grandma's Kisses (C+) *As Seen On TV (C+) *Life Insurence (C+) *Reef Blower (C+) *Shell Shocked (C+) *Squiditis (C+) *Don't Feed the Clowns (C+) *Don't Look Now (C+) *Nature Pants (C+) *House Fancy (C+) *Fiasco! (C+) *Born to be Wild (C+) *Toy Store of Doom (C+) *The Krabby Kronicle (C+) *Patrick Smartpants © *Karate Star © *Dumped © *Patnocchio © *Boat Smarts © *Bubble Buddy Returns © *The Chaperone © *Accidents Will Happen © *Krabby Road © *The Sponge Who Could Fly © *Buried in Time © *MuscleBob BuffPants © *Free Samples © *Model Sponge © *Ditchin © *Out of the Picture © *House Sittin for Sandy © *Rise and Shine © *Kenny the Cat © *Home Sweet Rubble © Meh *A Squarepants Family Vacation (C-) *SEAVTUIG (C-) *Party Pooper Pants (C-) *SquidBob TentaclePants (C-) *Fun-Sized Friends (C-) *Are You Happy Now? (C-) *I Heart Dancing (C-) *Plankton Retires (C-) *That Sinking Feeling (C-) *No Nose Knows (C-) *The Other Patty (C-) *Night Light (C-) *A Flea in her Dome (C-) *Nautical Novice (C-) *Snooze You Lose (C-) *Patrick's Staycation (C-) *Move it or Lose it (C-) *Mermaid Man vs. Spongebob (C-) *Banned in Bikini Bottom (D) *Pat No Pay (D) *Sponge-Cano (D) *Pat No Pay (D) *Shellback Shenanigans (D) *Rule of Dumb (D) *Dear Vikings (D) *A Day Without Tears (D) *Penny Foolish (D) *The Gift of Gum (D) *Professor Squidward (D) *Old Man Patrick (D) *Whirlybrains (D) *The Googly Artiste (D) *The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom (D) *SpongeHenge (D) *All That Glitters (D) *Bubble Troubles (D) *Le Big Switch (D) *Extreme Spots (D) *The Card (D) *Good Ol'Whatshisname (D) *Stanley S. Squarepants (D) *Library Cards (D) *Demolition Doofus (D) *The Cent of Money (D) *Library Cards (D) *Giant Squidward (D) Guilty Pleasure *Pat the Horse (GP) Bad *Pineapple Fever (E) *Porous Pockets (E) *Patrick's Coupon (E) *The Curse of Bikini Bottom (E) *Restraining Spongebob (E) *Gramma's Secret Recipe (E) *Good Neighbors (E) *Gullible Pants (E) *The Clam Whisperer (E) *The Play's the Thing (E) *Grooming Gary (E) *Whatever Happened to Spongebob (E) *Pet Sitter Pat (E) *A Breath of Fresh Squidward (E) *The Fish Bowl (E) *New Fish in Town (E) *Hide and Then What Happens? (E) *Plankton's Regular (E) *Squid's Visit (E) *Sportz? (E) *The Main Drain (E) *The Thing (E) Terrible *Sun Bleached (F) *Fungus Among Us (F) *A Pal for Gary (F) *Squid Wood (F) *Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture (F-) *Someone's in the Kitchen With Sandy (F) *You Don't Know Sponge (F) *The Clash of Trition (F) *The Battle of Bikini Bottom (F) *Boating Buddies (F) *Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful (F) *To Squarepants or not to Squarepants (F) *Waiting (F-) *Spongebob You're Fired (F-) *Slide Whistle Stooges (F-) *Summer Job (F-) *To Love a Patty (F-) *The Splinter (F-) *Cephalopod Lodge (F-) *Choir Boys (F-) *Shuffleboarding (F-) *Trenchbillies (F-) *Big Sister Sam (F-) Atrocious *One Coarse Meal (Z) *Smoothe Jazz in Bikini Bottom (Z) *Yours, Mine, and Mine (Z) *Stuck in the Wringer (Z) *Ink Lemonade (Z) *Pet or Pests (Z) *Squid Baby (Z) ??? *Tentacle Vision (???) *Call the Cops (???) Season 1 1.SB-129 (A+) 2.F.U.N (A+) 3.Pizza Delivery (A+) 4.Arrgh (A+) 5.Rock Bottom (A+) 6.Jellyfish Jam (A) 7.Walking Small (A) 8.Fools in April (A) 9.Employee of the Month (A) 10.Texas (A) 11.Sleepy Time (A) 12.Culture Shock (A) 13.Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (A) 14.Opposite Day (A) 15.Pickles (A) 16.Karate Choppers (A) 17.Suds (A) 18.Plankton! (A-) 19.Valentine's Day (A-) 20.Home Sweet Pineapple (A-) 21.The Paper (A-) 22.Ripped Pants (A-) 23.Squeaky Boots (B+) 24.Sandy's Rocket (B+) 25.Hall Monitor (B+) 26.I Was a Teenage Gary (B+) 27.Hooky (B+) 28.Naughty Nautical Neighbors (B+) 29.Scaredy Pants (B) 30.Jellyfishing (B) 31.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II (B) 32.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (B) 33.Bubblestand (B) 34.Neptune's Spatula (B) 35.Help Wanted (B) 36.Boating School (B) 37.Tea at the Treedome (B-) 38.Reef Blower (C+) 39.Nature Pants (C+) 40.The Chaperone © 41.Musclebob Buffpants © Amazing: 5 Great: 17 Good: 14 Decent: 1 Average: 4 Underrated: Jellyfish Jam, Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost, I Was a Teenage Gary, Sandy's Rocket, Fools In April, Jellyfishing, Overrated: Hooky, Hall Monitor, Squeaky Boots, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, Naughty Nautical Neighbors, Boating School, Tea at the Treedome Season 2 1.Band Geeks (A+) 2.Christmas Who (A+) 3.Frankendoodle (A+) 4.Welcome To The Chum Bucket (A+) 5.Shanghaied (A+) 6.Dying for Pie (A+) 7.Graveyard Shift (A+) 8.Sailor Mouth (A+) 9.Squidville (A+) 10.Big Pink Loser (A+) 11.Artist Unknown (A+) 12.Krusty Love (A+) 13.Squid on Strike (A+) 14.Life of Crime (A+) 15.Imitation Krabs (A+) 16.The Fry Cook Games (A+) 17.Procrastination (A+) 18.Something Smells (A) 19.Survival of the Idiots (A) 20.Patty Hype (A) 21.Squid's Day Off (A) 22.No Free Rides (A) 23.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III (A) 24.Wormy (A) 25.Jellyfish Hunter (A) 26.Pressure (A) 27.The Smoking Peanut (A-) 28.The Secret Box (A-) 29.Gary Takes a Bath (B+) 30.Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm (B+) 31.I'm Your Biggest Fanatic (B+) 32.Prehibernation Week (B) 33.Your Shoe's Untied (B) 34.Bubble Buddy (B) 35.Bossy Boots (B-) 36.Squirrel Jokes (B-) 37.I'm With Stupid (B-) 38.Grandma's Kisses (C+) 39.Dumped © Amazing: 17 Great: 11 Good: 6 Decent: 3 Average: 2 Underrated: Welcome to the Chum Bucket, Artist Unknown, Krusty Love, Procrastination, Squid on Strike, Wormy, The Smoking Peanut Overrated: Imitation Krabs, Pressure, The Secret Box, Squirrel Jokes, Season 3 1.Just One Bite (A+) 2.Chocolate with Nuts (A+) 3.Can You Spare a Dime (A+) 4.Snowball Effect (A+) 5.I Had an Accident (A+) 6.Spongebob Meets the Strangler (A+) 7.Wet Painters (A+) 8.One Krab's Trash (A+) 9.No Weenies Allowed (A+) 10.Nasty Patty (A+) 11.Idiot Box (A+) 12.My Pretty Seahorse (A+) 13.The Algae's Always Greener (A+) 14.Krab Borg (A+) 15.Krusty Krab Training Video (A+) 16.Club Spongebob (A+) 17.The Camping Episode (A+) 18.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 5 (A+) 19.Rock a-bye Bivalve (A+) 20.The Great Snail Race (A+) 21.The Bully (A) 22.Clams (A) 23.Born Again Krabs (A) 24.Squilliam Returns (A) 25.Doing Time (A) 26.Mid-Life Crustacean (A) 27.Plankton's Army (A) 28.New Student Starfish (A-) 29.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV (B+) 30.Missing Identity (B+) 31.Ugh (B) 32.Krabby Land (B) 33.Spongeguard on Duty (B) 34.Pranks a Lot (B-) 35.As Seen on TV © 37.The Sponge Who Could Fly © 38.Party Pooper Pants (C-) Amazing: 20 Great: 8 Good: 5 Decent: 1 Average: 2 Meh: 1 Underrated: The Great Snail Race, Born Again Krabs, The Bully, Can You Spare a Dime, I Had an Accident, Doing Time, Club Spongebob, Overrated: Krab Borg, Pranks a Lot, As Seen on TV, Season 4 1.Krusty Towers (A+) 2.Dunces and Dragons (A+) 3.Wishing You Well (A+) 4.Skill Crane (A+) 5.Have You Seen This Snail (A+) 6.Fear of a Krabby Patty (A+) 7.Mrs. Puff, You're Fired (A+) 8.The Lost Mattress (A+) 9.The Pink Purlonior (A+) 10.Krabs vs Plankton (A) 11.Selling Out (A) 13.Karate Island (A) 14.Enemy In-Law (A) 14.Shell of a Man (A-) 15.Best Day Ever (A-) 16.Best Frenemies (A-) 17.Whale of a Birthday (A-) 18.That's No Lady (B+) 19.Once Bitten (B+) 20.Squidtastic Voyage (B+) 21.Ghost Host (B+) 22.New Leaf (B) 23.Bummer Vacation (B) 24.Chimps Ahoy (B) 25.Driven to Tears (B-) 26.Funny Pants (B-) 27.Hocus Pocus (B-) 28.Born to be Wild (C+) 29.Patrick Smartpants © 30.Squidbob Tentaclepants (C-) 31.Rule of Dumb (D) 32.The Gift of Gum (D) 33.All That Glitters (D) 34.Wigstruck (E) 35.Good Neighbors (E) 36.The Thing (E) 37.Squid Wood (F) 38.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture (F-) Amazing: 9 Great: 8 Good: 7 Decent: 3 Average: 2 Meh: 4 Bad: 3 Terrible: 2 Underrated: Enemy In-Law, Best Day Ever, Krabs Vs Plankton, Karate Island, Whale of a Birthday Overrated: The Motion Picture, Patrick Smartpants, Squidbob Tentaclepants, The Gift of Gum, Season 5 1.Atlantis Squarepantis (A+) 2.Roller Cowards (A+) 3.Krabs A La Mode (A+) 4.Friend or Foe (A+) 5.Sing a Song of Patrick (A) 6.Goo Goo Gas (A) 7.The Two Faces of Squidward (A-) 8.Spy Buddies (A-) 9.The Donut of Shame (A-) 10.BlackJack (B+) 11.Spongebob vs. The Patty Gadget (B+) 12.The Krusty Plate (B+) 13.Pest of the West (B+) 14.The Krusty Sponge (B+) 15.20,000 Patties Under the Sea (B+) 16.The Inmates of Summer (B+) 17.New Digs (B+) 18.Blackened Sponge (B) 19.Bucket Sweet Bucket (B) 20.Money Talks (B) 21.Picture Day (B) 22.Slimy Dancing (B-) 23.The Original Fry Cook (B-) 24.To Save a Squirrel (C+) 25.Boat Smarts © 26.Rise and Shine © 27.Night Light (C-) 28.A Flea in her Dome (C-) 29.Mermaid Man vs. Spongebob (C-) 30.Banned in Bikini Bottom (D) 31.Pat No Pay (D) 32.SpongeHenge (D) 33.Le Big Switch (D) 34.Good Ol-Whatshiname (D) 35.Stanley S. Squarepants (D) 36.Whatever Happened to Spongebob (E) 37.A Breath of Fresh Squidward (E) 38.Fungus Among Us (F) 39.The Battle of Bikini Bottom (F) 40.Waiting (F-) 41.To Love a Patty (F-) Amazing: 4 Great: 5 Good: 12 Decent: 2 Average: 3 Meh: 9 Bad: 2 Terrible: 4 Underrated: Atlantis Squarepantis, The Donut of Shame, Blackjack, Pest of the West, Spongehenge, Overrated: The Battle of Bikini Bottom, Le Big Switch, Mermaid Man vs Spongebob Season 6 1.Truth or Square (A+) 2.Sand Castles in the Sand (A) 3.Suction Cup Symphony (A-) 4.Not Normal (A-) 5.No Hat for Pat (A-) 6.The Slumber Party (B+) 7.Chum Caverns (B+) 8.Chum Bucket Supreme (B+) 9.Single Cell Anniversary (B+) 10.Krusty Krushers (B) 11.Grandpappy the Pirate (B) 12.Spongebob vs. The Big One (B) 13.Overbooked (B-) 14.Gone (B-) 15.Spongicus (B-) 16.A Life in a Day (C+) 17.Patty Caper (C+) 18.House Fancy (C+) 19.Shell Shocked (C+) 20.Komputer Overload (C+) 21.Toy Store of Doom (C+) 22.The Krabby Kronicle (C+) 23.Krabby Road © 24.Ditchin © 25.No Nose Knows (C-) 26.Nautical Novice (C-) 27.Dear Vikings (D) 28.Penny Foolish (D) 29.Professor Squidward (D) 30.The Card (D) 31.Giant Squidward (D) 32.Pineapple Fever (E) 33.Porous Pockets (E) 34.Gullible Pants (E) 35.Grooming Gary (E) 36.Plankton's Regular (E) 37.Squid Visit (E) 38.Sun Bleached (F) 39.The Clash of Trition (F) 40.Boating Buddies (F) 41.To Squarepants or not to Squarepants (F) 42.Slide Whistle Stooges (F-) 43.The Splinter (F-) 44.Cephalopod Lodge (F-) 45.Shuffleboarding (F-) 46.Choir Boys (F-) 47.Pet or Pests (Z) Amazing: 1 Great: 4 Good: 7 Decent: 3 Average: 7 Meh: 7 Bad: 6 Terrible: 9 Atrocious: 1 Underrated: Truth or Square, Gone, The Krabby Kronicle, Grandpappy the Pirate, Professor Squidward, The Card, Squid's Visit Overrated: Krabby Road, To Squarepants or not to Squarepants, Sun Bleached, Shuffleboarding, Season 7 1.Squidward in Clairnetland (A) 2.Earworm (A) 3.Back to the Past (A-) 4.The Great Patty Caper (A-) 5.The Wreck of the Moana Loa (A-) 6.Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle (B+) 7.Kracked Krabs (B+) 8.The Bad Guy Club for Villains (B+) 9.Whelk Attack (B+) 10.The Abrasive Side (B+) 11.Enchanted Tiki Dreams (B+) 12.The Inside Job (B+) 13.Krusty Dogs (B) 14.Perfect Chemistry (B) 15.Spongebob's Last Stand (B) 16.Love that Squid (B) 17.Tunnel of Glove (B-) 18.Growth Spout (B-) 19.Greasy Buffoons (B-) 20.The Masterpiece (B-) 21.Gary in Love (B-) 22.The Curse of the Hex (B-) 23.Rodeo Daze (C+) 24.Karate Star © 25.Buried in Time 26.Model Sponge © 27.Tentacle Vision © 28.I Heart Dancing (C-) 29.That Sinking Feeling (C-) 30.Sponge-Cano (D) 31.Shellback Shenanigans (D) 32.A Day Without Tears (D) 33.The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom (D) 34.The Cent of Money (D) 35.The Curse of Bikini Bottom (E) 36.Gramma's Secret Recipe (E) 37.The Play's the Thing (E) 38.New Fish in Town (E) 39.Hide and Then What Happens (E) 40.The Main Drain (E) 41.A Pal for Gary (F) 42.Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy (F) 43.You Don't Know Sponge (F) 44.Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful (F) 45.Summer Job (F-) 46.Trenchbillies (F-) 47.Big Sister Sam (F-) 48.One Coarse Meal (Z) 49.Yours, Mine, and Mine (Z) 50.Stuck in the Wringer (Z) Great: 6 Good: 14 Decent: 2 Average: 5 Meh: 8 Bad: 5 Terrible: 3 Atrocious: 3 Underrated: Rodeo Daze, The Play's the Thing, Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle, The Wreck of the Moana Loa, The Great Patty Caper, Krusty Dogs, Earworm, A Day Without Tears, Tentacle Vision, Overrated: The Curse of Bikini Bottom, Buried in Time, Karate Star, Trenchbillies, Perfect Chemistry, Love that Squid, Growth Spout, Season 8 1.Planet of the Jellyfish (A+) 2.It's a Spongebob Christmas (A+) 3.Hello Bikini Bottom (A+) 4.Glove World R.I.P (A) 5.Ghoul Fools (A) 6.The Good Krabby Name (A) 7.Frozen Face-Off (A) 8.The Way of the Sponge (A-) 9.Mooncation (A-) 10.Treats (A-) 11.Oral Report (A-) 12.For Here or to Go (B+) 13.A Friendly Game (B+) 14.Mermaid Man Begins (B+) 15.Chum Fricassee (B+) 16.Sentimental Sponge (B+) 17.Squidward's School for Grown-Ups (B+) 18.Walking the Plankton (B) 19.The Hot Shot (B) 20.Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation (B) 21.Drive Thru (B) 22.Karen 2.0 (B) 23.Plankton's Good Eye (B) 24.Sweet and Sour Squid (B) 25.inSPONGEiac (B-) 26.The Krabby Patty that ate Bikini Bottom (B-) 27.Squiditis (C+) 28.Fiasco (C+) 29.Accidents will Happen © 30.Bubble Buddy Returns © 31.Free Samples © 32.House Sittin for Sandy © 33.Home Sweet Rubble © 34.A Squarepants Family Vacation (C-) 35.SEAVTUIG (C-) 36.Are You Happy Now? (C-) 37.The Other Patty (C-) 38.Patrick's Staycation (C-) 39.Barnacle Face (C-) 40.Move it or Lose it (C-) 41.The Googly Artiste (D) 42.Bubble Troubles (D) 43.Demolition Doofus (D) 44.Restraining Spongebob (E) 45.Pet Sitter Pat (E) 46.Face Freeze (E) 47.Smoothe Jazz in Bikini Bottom (Z) Amazing: 3 Great: 9 Good: 15 Decent: 6 Average: 4 Meh: 7 Bad: 2 Atrocious: 1 Underrated: Are You Haopy Now, Squidward's School for Grown-Ups, House Sittin for Sandy, Glove World R.I.P, Sentimental Sponge, Oral Report, Really the whole season in general Overrated: Free Samples, Chum Fricassee, Sweet and Sour Squid, The Other Patty, Move it or Lose it, The Googly Artiste, Home Sweet Rubble, Season 9 1.Bulletin Board (A+) 2.Sharks vs. Pods (A+) 3.The Whole Tooth (A+) 4.What's Eating Patrick (A+) 5.Patrick! The Game (A+) 6.The Sewers of Bikini Bottom (A) 7.Married to Money (A) 8.Goodbye Krabby Patty (A) 9.Plankton's Pet (A) 10.Larry's Gym (A) 11.Sanctuary! (A) 12.Mall Girl Pearl (A) 13.Two Thumbs Down (A) 14.Pull up a Barrel (A) 15.CopyBob DittoPants (A) 16.Snail Mail (A-) 17.Sandy's Nutmare (A-) 18.Safe Deposit Krabs (A-) 19.Tutor Sauce (A-) 20.Pineapple Invasion (A-) 21.License to Milkshake (A-) 22.Squid Plus One (A-) 23.Food Con Castaways (B+) 24.Jailbreak! (B+) 25.Gary's New Toy (B+) 26.Sold! (B+) 27.Patrick-Man (B+) 28.Eek, an Urchin (B+) 29.The Executive Treatment (B) 30.It Came From Goo Lagoon (B) 31.Lost in Bikini Bottom (B) 32.Lame and Fortune (B) 33.Salsa Imbecillius (B) 34.Squirrel Record (B) 35.Bumper to Bumper (B) 36.SpongeBob LongPants (B) 37.Evil Spatula (B) 38.Squid Defense (B) 39.Little Yellow Book (B-) 40.Mutiny on the Krusty (B-) 41.Company Picnic (B-) 42.Seance Shmeance (B-) 43.Yeti Krabs (B-) 44.Don't Look Now (C+) 45.Kenny the Cat © 46.Extreme Spots (D) 47.The Fish Bowl (E) 48.Spongebob You're Fired (F) 49.Squid Baby (Z) Amazing: 5 Great: 18 Good: 16 Decent: 5 Average: 1 Meh: 3 Atrocious: 1 Underrated: Little Yellow Book, Sanctuary, Two Thumbs Down, Squirrel Record, Squid Defense, Goodbye Krabby Patty, Seance Shmenace, Salsa Imbecillius, Company Picnic, Mutiny on the Krusty, Really the whole season in general Overrated: Extreme Spots, Don't Look Now, Sold, Kenny the Cat, Spongebob Longpants 9A 1.Plankton's Pet (A) 2.Safe Deposit Krabs (A-) 3.License to Milkshake (A-) 4.Jailbreak! (B+) 5.Gary's New Toy (B+) 6.Patrick-Man (B+) 7.Eek, an Urchin (B+) 8.It Came From Goo Lagoon (B) 9.Squirrel Record (B) 10.Bumper to Bumper (B) 11.Evil Spatula (B) 12.Squid Defense (B) 13.Little Yellow Book (B-) 14.Seance Shmenace (B-) 15.Yeti Krabs (C+) 16.Don't Look Now (C+) 17.Kenny the Cat © 18.Extreme Spots (D) 19.Spongebob You're Fired (E) 20.Squid Baby (S) Great: 5 Good: 7 Decent: 4 Average: 1 Meh: 2 Atrocius: 1 9B 1.Bulletin Board (A+) 2.Sharks vs. Pods (A+) 3.The Whole Tooth (A+) 4.What's Eating Patrick (A+) 5.Patrick! The Game (A+) 6.The Sewers of Bikini Bottom (A) 7.Married to Money (A) 8.Goodbye Krabby Patty (A) 9.Larry's Gym (A) 10.Sanctuary! (A) 11.Mall Girl Pearl (A) 12.Two Thumbs Down (A) 13.CopyBob DittoPants (A) 14.Pull up a Barrel (A) 15.Snail Mail (A-) 16.Sandy's Nutmare (A-) 17.Tutor Sauce (A-) 18.Pineapple Invasion (A-) 19.Food Con Castaways (A-) 20.Squid Plus One (A-) 21.Sold! (B+) 22.The Executive Treatment (B) 23.Lost in Bikini Bottom (B) 24.Lame and Fortune (B) 25.Salsa Imbecillius (B) 26.Company Picnic (B) 27.Spongebob Longpants (B) 28.Mutiny on the Krusty (B-) 29.The Fishbowl (C-) Amazing: 5 Great: 13 Good: 9 Decent: 1 Meh: 1 Season 10 1.Mimic Madness (A+) 2.Feral Friends (A+) 3.The Getaway (A) 4.Lost and Found (A) 5.Unreal Estate (A) 6.Mermaid Pants (A-) 8.Burst your Bubble (A-) 8.Spongebob's Place (B+) 9.Trident Trouble (B+) 10.Don't Wake Patrick (B) 11.Krusty Katering (B) 12.The Incredible Shrinking Sponge (B) 13.Code Yellow (B-) 14.House Worming (B-) 15.Plankton Gets the Boot (B-) 16.Life Insurance (C+) 17.Out of the Picture © 18.Plankton Retires (C-) 19.Snooze You Lose (C-) 20.Whirlybrains (D) 21.Patrick's Coupon (E) 22.Sportz (E) Amazing: 4 Great: 4 Good: 5 Decent: 3 Average: 1 Meh: 3 Bad: 1 Underrated: Code Yellow, Lost and Found, The Getaway, Mimic Madness, Trident Trouble, Krusty Katering, Really the whole Season in general Overrated: Plankton Gets the Boot Season 11 (Subject to change; not truly ordered yet) *Squid Noir (A+) *Plankton Paranoia (A+) *ChefBob (A+) *Teacher's Pests (A+) *The Legend of Boo-kini Bottom (A+) *There's a Sponge in my Soup (A) *Surf N Turf (A) *Doodle Dimension (A) *The Night Patty (A) *Bottle Burglars (A) *Grandmum's the Word (A) *Chatterbox Gary (A) *Shopping List (A) *My Leg (A) *Spot Returns (A-) *Deep Sea Diving (A-) *Sanitation Insanity (A-) *Bubbletown (A-) *Man Ray Returns (A-) *Krabby Patty Creature Feature (A-) *Bunny Hunt (B+) *Whale Watching (B+) *Appointment TV (B+) *Larry the Floor Manager (B+) *The Check-Up (B+) *Scavenger Pants (B+) *Drive Happy (B+) *Mustard O'Mine (B) *Krusty Kleaners (B) *The Grill is Gone (B) *Spin the Bottle (B) *Stuck in the Roof (B) *Cave Dwelling Sponge (B) *No Pictures, Please (B-) *Cuddle E. Huggs (B-) *Move Your Bubble Bass (B-) *Don't Feed the Clowns (C+) *Patnocchio © *Fun-Sized Friends © *Old Man Patrick (D) *Library Cards (D) *Pat the Horse (GP) *The Clam Whisperer (E) *Ink Lemonade (F-) Amazing: 2 Great: 5 Good: 7 Decent: 3 Underrated: Man Ray Returns, Overrated: Specials *Atlantis Squarepantis (Amazing) *Truth or Square (Amazing) *Christmas Who? (Amazing) *It's a Spongebob Christmas (Amazing) *Dunces and Dragons (Amazing) *Have You Seen This Snail (Amazing) *Hello Bikini Bottom (Amazing) *The Legend of Boo-kini Bottom (Amazing) *Goodbye Krabby Patty (Amazing) *Friend or Foe (Great) *Ghoul Fools (Great) *Frozen Face-Off (Great) *The Great Patty Caper (Great) *Pest of the West (Good) *Spongebob vs. The Big One (Good) *Spongebob's Last Stand (Good) *Ugh (Good) *The Sponge Who Could Fly (Average) *A Squarepants Family Vacation (Average) *Party Pooper Pants (Meh) *Spongebob You're Fired (Meh) *Whatever Happened to Spongebob (Bad) *The Clash of Triton (Terrible) Explanations Thoughts on Spongebob Season 1 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 2 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 3 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 4 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 5 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 6 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 7 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 8 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 9 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 10 Episodes Thoughts on Spongebob Season 11 Episodes Category:Spongebob